1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fences or balustrades, and in particular to a prefabricated fence for ready installation on a parapet or like stationary base structure for use, for example, as handrailing.
2. Prior Art
In the fence structures of the class and kind under consideration, it has heretofore been customary to secure the constituent members of a fence, such as posts, rails and balusters, to each other by means of screws. The use of screws, however, is disadvantageous in that it requires an additional manufacturing step of forming screw holes in the constituent fence members. The installation or assemblage of the conventional fence is also highly troublesome because of the frequent screwing operations required, and the completed fence is unsatisfactory in terms of strength.